


Perhaps a Bad Idea

by orphan_account



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Drabble, Elves, M/M, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Sun Folk, Wolfriders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-26
Updated: 2007-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested pairing, which I probably could have done better, but there wasn't a lot of space.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perhaps a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Requested pairing, which I probably could have done better, but there wasn't a lot of space.

It's been a very long time since they first began to hate each other. However deep Rayek thought his hate had gone, it was nothing to Cutter's 500 years. He knew that. Being who he was, he hadn't expected Cutter to forgive him as completely as he had. Wolf blood... he'd never fully understand.

"Do you wish it?" Cutter had asked, eyes serious and old.

It had been a very long time. Rayek smiled wryly, and sent a question. Winnowill's spirit writhed and screamed with rage.

Cutter broke into a smile mirroring Rayek's, then died. "Do we dare?"

"We dare."


End file.
